narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Konī Hisui
Background Konī Hisui was born April 11th to Kanu and Kazumi Hisui. She is a strong Emerald Release user being able to create Emeralds Of different colors by will. Due to her clan being secretive and antisocial she grows up without making friends and that makes her awkward around her team and other people. Personality Konī is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other Konoha Shinoni, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath.She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her teammates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a shinobi of Konohagakure. Appearance Konī is a young woman with aqua eyes and long wavy black hair, which she styles with flanking twin-tails tied with black ribbons. Her casual clothing consists of a red turtleneck, a black skirt and long black socks under brown leather flats. When she was young, her clothing consisted of a white shirt with a red necktie, a red skirt and long black socks, much like when she becomes older. As an adult, she put down her hair. She wears a long sleeve red shirt and a long maroon skirt. Her alternative costume is a long red jacket, a white polo neck jumper, a black mini skirt and long leather boots. Abilities Konī is known for using the art of using a bow and arrow is called Archery (弓術, Kyūjutsu). Kyūjutsu (弓術; Literally meaning "Bow Techniques") is a form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the use of a bow and arrow. Kyūjutsu relys on the strength and accuracy gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Kyūjutsu generally require no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are much quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Nature Transformation Konī has a rare affinity for the Wind Release, Earth Release and Yin Releases nature transformation. Upon releasing her chakra, she is able to manipulate a fierce wind current to form powerful gusts capable of lifting and manoeuvring objects. With Earth Release, she displayed the ability to mould and expel a large rock golem from he mouth, capable of tearing through a her enemies head and she can erect a protective rock dome that's sturdy enough to endure several tons of falling rock,hide underground,and launch sharp spikes to impale her enemies. Emerald Release (Lilpj200) is a combination of Earth and Wind Release. Emerald Release is a water down version of Crystal Release, it jutsu can easily be turned into a Crystal Release Jutsu and cannot be turnt back.Even though it’s a water down version, Emerald Release is different from Crystal Release because it's tougher and does not break as easily, but requires a lot more chakra to use. Emerald Release, though in actuality the same Kekkei Genkai as Crystal Release, differs in the fact that the both chakra and the environment is being crystallized. Though overall similar, Emerald Release does have pros and cons when compared to Crystal Release. The main advantage of Emerald Release is that the constructs it creates are significantly more durable than those created with Crystal Release. Chakra Control and Physical Prowess While Konī has rarely been seen using taijutsu in Part I, she was able to hold her own against both Patorikku and Heiden, her teammates who are both stronger than her in taijutsu. After Kazumi's training, Konī's taijutsu improved to the point that she could easily defeat Heiden in when his is in his Fire God Mode. As noted in Part I, Konī's most defining skill was her proficiency in chakra control. Such exact use of her chakra allows her to perform a jutsu with maximum efficiency without wasting much chakra. Due to this, Lucy Matsuyama noted that she is well-suited for genjutsu. While never actually seen using genjutsu, she is frequently been shown to quickly identify when it is being used, and release herself or others from it. Medical Ninjutsu The main purpose of Kazumi training was to teach Konī medical ninjutsu, which demanded Konī's refined chakra control. As such, Konī can heal even the most fatal of injuries. Kazumi remarks that her proficiency for healing are exceptionally rare. When dealing with an enemy with an extremely resistant body, she like Sakura could combine her chakra-enhanced fists with her medical ninjutsu to heal the resulting damage, eventually killing the affected cells from over-replication. Senjutsu Konī later trained in senjutsu at Speed Valley, which was only possibly due to her high chakra reserves. Unlike her father, she was able to perfectly balance natural energy with her chakra, and enter a complete Sage Mode, symbolised by the black and orange pigmentation around her eyes and the spots that decorate her face. Using Sage Mode made Konī's techniques stronger, enhanced his physical parameters, and allowed him to utilise the Cheetah Kata taijutsu style which revolves around speed and palm strikes as while as paralyzing their opponents